


隐秘的新神（ntr）

by Kathling



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 神秘信使 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathling/pseuds/Kathling
Summary: NTR背德警告！！！ooc警告！！！请仔细考虑再点开！如有不适请立刻下车！纸片人不代表作者三观，不接受道德批判。V离开后，她去了Luciel家里，走之前穿上了新买的内衣。
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Kudos: 12





	隐秘的新神（ntr）

**Author's Note:**

> ——（我是再一次提醒避雷的红色警报线）——
> 
> 顺带一提，蠢作者玩的是国际版，遣词造句肯定跟繁中版有很大不同，都是自己瞎搞的。
> 
> ——（再不走的话就来不及了哦……）——

这是错的。

她越过Luciel的肩膀，盯着天花板的一角，视线放空，身下的沙发因为陡然增加了第二个人的重量而愈加下陷，将她深深陷在里面。男人修长有力的手指轻轻一勾，腰间鲜红色的蝴蝶结倏忽散开，原本就松松垮垮的系带内裤掉了下来。

这是罪孽。

她平躺着伸出双手，手指一路滑过紧实的肌肉，攀住身上男人赤裸的脊背，像依附在树枝上的藤蔓，紧紧贴合，密密缠绕，枝条互覆，树叶相连。Luciel摘下了常年戴着的眼镜，那双金色的眼睛泛着如蜜糖般动人的色泽，此刻正一瞬不瞬地盯着她雪白的胴体。

但……这也是快乐。

“啊——”

随着红发男人压下的身躯，狭窄的甬道被挤开，填满。她仰起脖颈，轻吟一声，分不清是哀泣抑或是满足，细小的疼痛和酥麻的快慰间杂在一起，连痛苦也变成了快乐的一部分，在进入的瞬间席卷了她的全身，把她带进令人沉醉的海底，向着无边深渊无法停止地往下坠落。

“疼吗？”Luciel听见她的呻吟，停下了进入的动作，低头仔细观察她的表情。

他的声音不像平时那么清朗爽利，仿佛雨落屋檐，而如今却化为湍急河流，急促又沙哑，还带着从未听过的、极力压抑的喘息。

明明他也在忍耐……

她稍微偏一点头，便能看见Luciel撑在两侧的手臂上绷紧的肌肉，上面有薄薄的汗水。

“没关系，”她抬头，鼓励地亲了一下Luciel湿润的嘴唇，小腿搭在他后背上，勾住他劲瘦的腰，“全部进来吧……”

“你确定……可以？”Luciel还是有些犹豫。

“当然，进到最里面来……Luciel……”她语调缠绵，像黏稠的蜂蜜，甜蜜甘美，让人心甘情愿沉沦其中。

红发男人抿住唇，金色的眼睛恍若融化的黄金，炽热到极点，浓烈的情欲几乎要从眼瞳中溢满而出，他不再问询，一只手护住心爱的女孩在沙发上不会掉下去，另一只手握紧，然后用力挺动腰胯——

全部被包裹住了。

坚硬的性器被柔软潮湿的肉壁裹住，倏然被异物入侵的甬道收缩着，极力想要把粗长的物体挤出从未被造访过的青涩幽谷，但是无论怎样努力也无法使它退出半分，反而像是在吸吮着，欢迎它往更深的地方挤去。

“呼——”撑在上面的男人长长吐出一口气，努力平稳呼吸。

有点不妙啊，Luciel想。

实在是……比他想象的更加……

这和他独自一人用手抚慰时完全不一样，即使没有动作，他就已经快要忍不住到达极限了。

偏偏在这种时候，手机铃声不合时宜地响了起来。

地上散乱交叠的衣物中，女孩的手机嗡嗡作响，屏幕上亮起来电人的头像，温柔的水蓝色被沙发上两人胡乱丢下的内衣遮住一角，又锲而不舍地闪烁着想要引起对方的注意。

她看清了来电者的名字，稍微思考了几秒，终于还是推了推压住她的红发男人，空出一点间隙，伸手探向沙发下，捡起了手机。

“V？你提前回来了？”

“…嗯，我不在家，你带了钥匙吧？”

“我？”她看着正和她身体相连的Luciel，漫不经心地抚摸着他结实的肩膀，一边对身上默不作声的男人缓缓露出一个恶劣的笑容：“我在Luciel这里，你要跟他说话吗？”

“不过，他正忙着呢……”忙着和你的女友做爱。

她听见V毫无怀疑的话语，轻笑了一声，顺着他的话肯定道：“对，我来问他一些宴会名单的事，”说着又淡淡的叹了口气，似乎有些惆怅，又带一点娇气的埋怨，“你们都这么忙，我只好亲自来找Luciel啦……”

“没关系，我知道你是有原因的嘛，当然不是你的错。”

“嗯？你要过来…接我？”她微微皱了皱眉头，很快又松开，化为一个甜美的笑容，“好啊，我会在Luciel这里等着你，亲～爱～的～”

她故意在Luciel面前叫出她和V之间其实平时并不常用的亲密称呼，果不其然看见红发男人的脸色随即变得有些不好看。

“唔……！”

她猝不及防被狠狠顶了一下，小小的惊叫了一声，又连忙反应过来，对电话那头的人解释：“不小心绊了一下，Luciel家里总是乱糟糟的，是，该好好收拾了，我会帮你管管他的……”

好不容易应付过去，她挂了电话，还没来得及和Luciel算一算半途捉弄她的账，就被他塞了一个靠枕在腰后，推高她的双腿，用力撞进了腿心。

……糟糕，好像玩得有点…过火了？

她在急风骤雨般的顶弄中随着身上男人的动作起起伏伏，肿胀的性器大开大合进出在不久前才刚刚开发的处女地，每一下都进到橡胶套的边缘，剧烈的撞击甚至发出了清晰的“啪啪”声，在安静的房间里格外明显而淫靡。

一、二、三、四、五、六、七。

被汗水浸湿之后的发色显得更加鲜艳似火，男人突然停下了动作，性器深深埋在她的身体里，发出了一声低沉的闷哼，然后似乎全身松懈下来，将身体的重量压在她身上，余韵中的喘息声性感得要命。

他很快就反应过来自己压着了身下的人，于是翻了个身侧躺下，埋头在柔软的颈窝间嗅了嗅，不舍地坐起来，下体随着他起身的动作滑出。

Luciel取下避孕套，打了个结，坐在沙发上扬手一扔——正中垃圾桶。

“Seven～”躺在沙发上的人拨了拨被压在脑后的棕黑色长发，暧昧地咬住嘴唇，吃吃笑了起来。

她也不去捡起地上的衣服穿好，只伸直了腿去勾Luciel，顺着他的大腿往上踩，然后在靠近胯间时被他一把抓住脚踝。试着动了动发现收不回来，她半点不慌张，干脆把另一条腿也伸过去，小巧可爱的脚趾在男人握住她脚踝的手背上磨蹭，新涂的红色指甲油和他鲜艳的发色几乎一模一样。

“不喜欢我叫你Seven吗？”她故作无知地眨眨眼，装作之前说的数字只是一个名字，似乎丝毫没有别的意思。

“你明明就是在……在……嘲笑我……”Luciel色厉内荏地喊了一句，说到一半，声音突然变低，沮丧地垂下头，脸颊上迅速浮起一片绯红，可怜兮兮的小模样换来沙发上的娇客一连串忍俊不禁的笑声。

她一边笑，一边撑着坐起来，曲起膝盖靠向心情低落的红发男人，伸手将他搂进自己怀里，手指抚摸着红色发丝，怜爱地吻了吻他漂亮的眼睛。

“别在意，我很喜欢，”她凑在他身边低声私语，像是恩爱的小情侣之间咬耳朵，“再说了，我相信你以后肯定会做得更好。”

细细碎碎的吻从眼睛，到鼻子，到脸颊，最后是嘴唇。

他们交换了一个气息绵长的吻。

“咦？Luciel……？”赤裸的肌肤紧紧相贴，毫无遮挡，在亲密的长吻中很快擦出四溅的火花——

他又硬了。

“真快……”她好奇地盯着Luciel的腿间，看得那根挺立的性器抖动了一下，又涨大了一点，忍不住伸手握住粗长灼热的硬物，试探着揉弄了几下顶端的肉冠，然后顺着柱身撸动了一下。

“哈啊……”

金色眼眸的男人喘着气，一把将在自己性器上肆意作弄的小手包在手心里，带着她快速上下来回。

“我想在上面……Luciel……”她抱住Luciel的脖子直起身体，跨坐在他身上，双腿分开，跪在柔软的沙发上，然后一点点往前蹭，直到有着流畅人鱼线的小腹贴住粗硬肿胀的性器。

她用湿漉漉的眼神望着他，似乎是祈求或者期待，甜腻的声音把他的名字含在嘴里，就像她含住他的舌尖时一般，像是在对他撒娇，抑或是勾引。偏偏神情是那么无辜纯洁，若无其事，仿佛她并不知道即将发生的是多么淫荡背德的事情。

Luciel的喉结下意识滚动了一下，他想起上一场性事发生之前，他在沙发上看到的场景——

轻薄的红色布料根本无法遮住上半身的春色，吊带滑落下一边肩膀，半边浑圆从蕾丝花边中露出来，剩下的半截丰腴则在略带的透明衣料下半遮半掩，堪堪到臀部的内衣下摆被撩起一角，露出完美的腰腹线条，和只用两根细绳连接起来的系带内裤……

如同诱惑旅人抛弃一切的海妖，慵懒闲适地依靠在沙发上，丰润饱满的红唇半张，贝齿间叼着一个小方片——它刚刚已经结束了使命，被他丢进了垃圾桶。

他永远也无法拒绝她，无论是作为Seven、Luciel还是Saeyoung，最终获胜的人永远是她。

“……好。”

她扶着灼热的性器到身下，对准穴口，一点点往里挤，相对于柱身而言更加粗大的肉冠缓缓塞进狭小的入口，在上的位置更加强了过分的饱胀感和酥麻，激起她控制不住的呻吟，黏湿的液体源源不断滑落在她扶住茎身的手上，分不清到底来自谁。

“嗯……啊……！”

终于，一直靠在沙发背上任由身上人动作的Luciel忍不住伸手抱住眼前纤细的腰肢，用力向上一挺，再一次把自己尽根送入那温暖潮湿的天堂中。

——他再也不可能进入天堂，但他不在乎，因为他已经有了新的神。

他已经得到了新神的垂爱。

他拥有了他的神明，有神在处即是天堂。

Luciel沿着她光滑细腻的后背向下抚摸，拖住了坐在他大腿上的雪臀，这个姿势让那对浑圆恰好正对着他面前，随着起起伏伏的动作轻轻颠动，嫣红的乳尖挺立在空气中，微微颤动。

他忍不住向前靠近，紧紧抱住身上的人，含住那朵在他眼前盛开的红梅，衔在嘴里细细品味，用牙齿，用舌头，尝尽每一寸，然后将这朵被滋润得更加鲜艳怒放的花松开，转头去宠爱另一朵。

“……嗯……嗯……Lu…ciel……啊……”

女上的体位方便了女方主动，她可以按照自己的心意，以她喜欢的频率套弄性器，让硕大的肉冠一次次戳弄在最敏感舒适的地方，一边享受着男人的爱抚和舔咬，一边骑在他的胯间肆意妄为。

水声在安静的房间里渐渐明显起来，转着圈晃动时是黏腻的搅动声，快速抽送时是沉闷的“噗哧”声，还有肉体相撞的“啪啪”声，舔舐吮吸声，急促的喘息声，或高或低的呻吟声……淫靡的声音充斥在不大的房间里，仿佛让整间屋子的温度都升高了，热得里面的人纷纷渗出汗水，沿着赤裸的身体滚落。

快感来的很快。

在高潮来临之前，Luciel强忍住欲望，想要把性器抽出来，却被身上同样快要濒临极点的人阻止了。

“我想要你……Luciel……都给我吧……”

她紧紧抱住Luciel的脖子，肉壁收缩着咬住粗长坚硬的性器，感受到一波一波的液体注入到甬道深处，和他一同到达了极乐天堂。

……

“V，你来啦！”

mc欢快地跑到V身边，亲密地挽住他的手臂，像一只无忧无虑的小鸟依偎进他的怀里。

“抱歉，路上有点堵，我来晚了。”V一如既往温柔的笑着，摸了摸mc的头，然后转向Luciel，“我不在的时候，多亏你照顾她了，谢谢，Luciel。”

“哈，哈哈哈，说什么谢不谢的……”Luciel挠挠头，转过脸去，好像是因为听见直白的感谢而感到不好意思。

mc撒娇的摇了摇V的手，引得他低头看过来：“V，Luciel被你郑重其事的感谢说得都害羞了，是吧，Luciel？”

“……嗯……”Luciel胡乱点了点头。

但有人永远也不会知道，此刻笑容甜美的mc身下，被长裙遮住的腿间，几滴没能及时处理干净的白浊液体，正沿着甬道流出体外，黏在大腿内侧。

**Author's Note:**

> 在基友的撺掇之下激情联文，搞完才发现竟然到了V的生日……
> 
> ……对不起我是hentai（土下座


End file.
